mc_nationsfandomcom-20200213-history
The Government of Denmark
This page is under construction. Please do not edit unless you have permission from Kwagar Ocata or if it is a spelling or grammar edit. - Kwagar Ocata. =Information= The Grand Imperial Order also known as the Empire of the Denmark is the Empire led by Andrew Palmer (Kwagar Ocata). Additional Information For complete information please go to The Imperial Wiki. =First Level of Power= The First Level of Power consists of the Emperor and only the Emperor. As autocrat, he has supremem authority, and his word is law. *Emperor and Overlord of the Grand Imperial Order; Grandmaster of the Order of Balance; Leader of the Brothers of Chaos; Patriarch (Head of the Ocata Family); King (God) of Death - Andrew Palmer; User:Kwagar Ocata; Kwagar Ocata **Emperor and King of Denmark **Chairman of the Danish Imperial Party **Chairman the Grand Union of Nations =Second Level of Power= The Second Level of Power consists of the Order of Balance is the collected leadership of the Ancients of both the Brothers of Chaos and the Sisters of Order. Thier authority subject only to the Emperor himself. The Grandmaster Insert The Brothers of Chaos Insert *Kwagar Ocata *Loki Hveðrungr *Korda Épéiste *Apollo Arron *Ell Aldavir *Hammer Colossus *Chamelleon Irritum *Aqueron Ocata *Morderis Ocata *Bane Jäger *Blaze Infernus *Deathwin Vârcolac *Dieta Umbră The Sisters of Order Insert *Freyja Vanadis *Evette Mercier *Lumine Luceat *Laila (Needs Surname) *Bellatrix Clavus *Veronique Stellio *Serene Marie *Mara Pestis *Talia Devora *Water Sister (Unnamed) *Raven Veneficus *Lilith Eden =Third Level of Power= The Third Level of Power consists of the Imperial Family, and the Knights of the Round. Both are influenced by the Emperor himself. The Ocata Family The Ocata Family or the Royal-Imperial Family is the leading family of the Grand Imperial Order. Known Members *Riza Ocata - Sealed away, Classified as Deceased, Former Patriarch (Head of the Family), Former King of Death *Ocata (Kwagar's Mother) - Unknown *Kwagar Ocata - Former Prince, Youngest Brother of the 3 Brothers, Head of the Ocata Branch, Patriarch (Head of the Family), King of Death *Aqueron Ocata - Prince, Middle Brother of the 3 Brothers, Head of the Dread Branch, *Morderis Ocata - Prince, Eldest Brother of the 3 Brothers, Head of the Lievithan Branch, *Celestine - Wife/Fiancée of Kwagar Ocata *Serene Marie - Wife/Fiancée of Aqueron Ocata *None - Wife/Fiancée of Aqueron Ocata Head of the Family Kwagar Ocata the current head of the family. He gained control after defeating his father. *Patriarch (Head of the Family) - Kwagar Ocata Ocata Branch Kwagar being head of the Family remained true to his family. He kept the surname of Ocata for it was the center point of the Empire, and the Imperial Family. *Patriarch (Head of the Family), Head of the Ocata Branch (Main Branch) - Kwagar Ocata *Wife/Fiancée of Kwagar Ocata - Celestine *Son of Kwagar Ocata - None *Daughter of Kwagar Ocata - None Known Members *Kwagar Ocata *Celestine Dread Branch Aqueron did not keep the orignial surname of the Ocata Family. He took on the name Dread for it represented his ties to larger empires of the future eras while still remaining loyal to the Empire. *Head of the Dread Family, Head of the Dread Branch - Aqueron Ocata *Wife/Fiancée of Aqueron Ocata - Serene Marie *Son of Aqueron Ocata - None *Daughter of Aqueron Ocata - None Known Members *Aqueron Ocata *Hector Dreadeaston - Deceased *Jeremiah Bluesteel - Deceased Leviathan Branch Like Aqueron, Morderis also did not keep the original surname of the Ocata Family. He aquired the name Leviathan but remained close to the Empire for thousands of years. *Head of the Leviathan Family, Head of the Leviathan Branch - Morderis Ocata *Wife of Morderis Ocata - None *Son of Morderis Ocata - None *Daughter of Morderis Ocata - None Known Members *Morderis Ocata *Tom Cresthawk - Deceased Knights of the Round The Knights of the Round are the tweleve elites of the Emperor himself. *Knight of One; Sir - *Knight of Two; Sir - *Knight of Three; Sir - *Knight of Four; Sir - *Knight of Five; Sir - *Knight of Six; Sir - *Knight of Seven; Sir - *Knight of Eight; Sir - *Knight of Nine; Sir - *Knight of Ten; Sir - *Knight of Eleven; Sir - *Knight of Twelve; Sir - =Forth Level of Power= (Insert) =Fifth Level of Power= (Insert) =Sixth Level of Power= (Insert) =Seventh Level of Power= (Insert) Denmark Denmark is the capital nation of the Empire of Denmark-Norway. Norway Insert Svalbard Insert Sweden Gained upon the agreed marriage of Emperor Kwagar Ocata of the Grand Imperial Order and Queen Celestine I of Sweden. Finland Gained upon the agreed marriage of Emperor Kwagar Ocata of the Grand Imperial Order and Queen Celestine I of Sweden. Greenland Insert Iceland Insert Faroe Islands Insert Trankebar Insert Frederiksnagore Insert =Records= Records of the Grand Imperial Order, and the Empire of Denmark. Gallery Insert Imperial Citizens Below is a list of the Citizens of the Empire of Denmark. *Imperial Citizens *Anyone may register! * Imperial Diplomacy Relations of the Empire of Denmark-Norway. History Log *July 6th 1760: Norway is seceded to the Empire in a trade for the Danish West Indies with the Kingdom of Sweden. *July 7th 1760: A Defensive Pact is formed between the Kingdom of Prussia and the Empire of Denmark-Norway. *July 9th, 1760: The Grand Union of Nations is formed by Grand Emperor Kwagar Ocata of the Empire of Denmark-Norway. *October 17th, 1760: Union of Denmark (The Grand Imperial Order) and Sweden upon agreement of a marriage. **Denmark gains Sweden and Finland from this agreement Category:Government Category:Denmark